Score: Zero to Zero
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Some silly fun featuring the Johsei twins! (Yes, I love them too much. But they're so cute!) Sibling rivalry at its best! Or is it worst?


A/N: Sorry...it's another twinfic. I couldn't help myself. They're so adorable, and when I think about all the fun sibling rivalry they could have...I come up with a fic like this. I've been in the mood for humor...

****

Score: Zero to Zero

"Why do you always _do_ this?" Yohei demanded of his twin brother. He was almost frothing at the mouth. "I admitted to you that I liked him! Why didn't you back off?"

"Because I liked him first."

"No you didn't!" 

"Yes I did!"

The bickering continued. Passers-by began to give them strange looks. The twins were oblivious to the outside world.

"Well, I think he likes _me_."

"No way, I think he likes _me._"

"Since when are you gay, anyway?"

"I'm your twin, you're supposed to notice these things!"

"Well, if I noticed those things, then we'd have a really weird relationship, wouldn't we?"

"...you're right. I guess it's good that you never noticed."

There was a silence as both parties took time to mull that thought over.

"But I want him more than you do!"

They glared at each other.

"Fine, then let's have a little competition."

"Oh?"

"We'll try to win him over. Let him decide which one of us he likes better," Yohei said decisively. A grin appeared on Kohei's face.

"That sounds like fun."

They shook on it, and then returned to bickering. That was what they did best, after all.

"Kajimoto will be mine!"

"Not if he's mine first!"

~~~~~

Yohei, Plan A: Be so adorably cute that the target can not resist.

"Kajimoto-buchou...would you be willing to help me with some extra training?" Yohei asked, turning the full power of his big girly eyes with the over-long lashes on his captain.

"Of course."

That was Kajimoto. Ever willing to help anyone that asked nicely. Sometimes, he was too polite for his own good. That would work to Yohei's advantage.

"I'm having trouble with this move..." Yohei did his best to look pathetic. Kajimoto moved in closer, and Yohei shot his brother a triumphant glance.

One point for Yohei.

Kohei's eye twitched, but he did not let his frustration show.

~~~~~

Kohei, Plan A: Impress the target with your tennis.

Kohei was in his element. He was having a good day, which was fortunate. He made sure that his buchou was watching, and then put on a good show.

The only problem with it was that his brother was putting on a good show, as well. Ah, how beautiful that must look to Kajimoto! Which one of us does he think is cuter? Obviously _I_ am the cuter one...

The ball bounced past Kohei, and he cursed mentally.

Score one point for Yohei.

Yohei leads, 2-0.

~~~~~

Yohei, Plan B: Show him that you can be sexy, as well as cute.

Yohei tripped expertly, so that he sprawled out on the floor before Kajimoto.

Ah, yes, perfect!

"Are you all right?"

"I think I scraped my elbow..."

"I'll get the first aid kit."

Yohei resisted the urge to start snickering. His brother was there, watching. Fuming. Then a smirk crossed his face. 

When Kajimoto returned with the first aid kit, Kohei rushed to take it from him.

"I'll do it," he said. "I know you're busy."

"Thank you."

Kajimoto walked away.

Score one point for Kohei!

~~~~~

Yohei, Plan C: Make Kohei pay for the last incident.

Yohei walked up to his twin brother, and pushed him right into the very large and menacing boy that he was standing next to.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the large menacing boy growled.

Kohei gulped. "Um...I'm sorry, I tripped."

The tall boy glowered down at him. Kohei shrunk a few sizes.

Yohei laughed like a deranged hyena.

No points awarded.

~~~~~

Kohei, Plan B: Beat up Yohei.

Kohei managed to sock Yohei, right in the jaw, before the sparring twins were found by their buchou.

"What are you two doing?" he demanded.

"Uh...boxing!" Kohei exclaimed, unable to think of anything better.

Minus one point for Kohei!

"Yeah, definitely boxing!" With that, Yohei returned the punch across the face. Kohei squealed, and tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of his nose.

Kajimoto-buchou did not look impressed. He escorted the both of them to the nurse.

Minus two points for Yohei!

Score: 0-0

~~~~~

Kohei, Plan C: Apologize to the target, and get back in his favor.

"Kajimoto-buchou...I'm sorry that Yohei and I were acting like that at school," Kohei said, sounding rather pathetic. "Uh...our gold fish died last night."

Kajimoto nodded gravely. "I understand. Don't let it happen again."

Kohei beamed.

Yohei scowled.

One point for Kohei!

"I'm sorry, too," Yohei said, sounding even more pathetic than Kohei had. "I really loved that goldfish!" Sob.

One point for Yohei!

"You did _not_ love that goldfish as much as I did!"

"Did too!"

"No you didn't!"

All previous points, voided out. Kajimoto shook his head and left the twins to their argument.

~~~~~

Yohei, Plan D: ...

Kohei, Plan D: ...

"I don't think Kajimoto-buchou likes either of us," Yohei said, glumly. He and his twin stood side by side, staring at their lockers after tennis practice. They had both already changed, but this seemed as good a place as any to contemplate the meaning of life.

"I have a feeling you might be right. Maybe this game should end."

"I'm not giving up!"

"Neither am I!" Glare.

Suddenly, they heard some strange noises coming from outside. They hurried out, and snuck around the back, where they were greeted with something they hadn't expected, nor wanted to see.

The twins regarded each other with shocked expressions. Then they looked back at the scene they had just encountered.

Kajimoto, the source of their current distress -- in the arms of one Wakato Hiroshi. They weren't dancing, either.

"You know, we're out in the open," Kajimoto said. "I don't think we should be doing this here..."

"Everyone's gone home. No one's going to find us, just relax, Kajimoto..." Wakato purred.

Yohei and Kohei resisted the urge to run out and eliminate Wakato Hiroshi.

"This sucks," Yohei whispered. He had no wish to be discovered by the currently occupied couple.

"I never expected those two were--"

"Me neither."

"Let's get out of here."

"I agree completely."

The twins walked away in silence. Both of them brooded for a while.

"Ne, Kohei."

"What?"

"Next time we both like the same guy...let's forget about him."

"Agreed."

"You know, that guy we played from Seigaku is kind of cute."

"The scary one with the glasses?!"

"No, the other one, you idiot!"

"I saw him first!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

~~~~~

~fin~


End file.
